The most important criterion when cleaning textiles, hard surfaces, such as in particular when washing dishes, in particular during automatic dish washing, is the cleaning performance when it comes to a wide variety of soiling, which is introduced in particular in the form of food residue. While the cleaning performance of dishwashing agents used today is generally high, the problem that arises, among other things due to the general trend in automatic dishwashing to increasingly use low-temperature programs, is that many of the usual automatic dishwashing agents exhibit inadequate cleaning performance on tenacious, burnt soiling. Such inadequate cleaning performance and the therewith resulting inadequate cleaning of the dishes result in dissatisfaction on the part of the consumer and in the consumer pretreating tenacious soiling, which in turn increases the consumption of water and energy. As a result, a general need exists for automatic dishwashing agents that exhibit good cleaning performance even on tenacious, in particular burn-on, soiling, without reducing the existing good cleaning performance when it comes to other types of soiling.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to provide a cleaning agent, preferably a dishwashing agent, especially an automatic dishwashing agent, which exhibits enhanced cleaning performance of such soiling, without the cleaning performance being reduced when it comes to other types of soiling.
Surprisingly, it has now been established that the use of a combination of different proteases considerably improves the cleaning performance of corresponding cleaning agents, preferably of a dishwashing agent, especially an automatic dishwashing agent on protease-sensitive stains, in particular burnt food soiling, in particular burnt sugar-containing food soiling.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.